dermatosfandomcom-20200214-history
The Withered
"Why did this happen. Who allowed THEIR life to be taken from them. Inside this creature contains the souls of five children, Emma, Kyle, Jack, Micheal." The Withered's description from the extras. The Withered is a hybrid character from Dermatos. The character is comprised of four withered characters, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy. Story The Withered is a creation made by William Afton. Afton put the suits together for unknown reasons. The suit was dumped inside of a dumpster, where it was found and salvaged for $8000. It was put inside the basement because it was unsafe for kids to use and couldn't be fixed. When inside the dumpster, it's endoskeleton arms broke off allowing it to walk animal like as it walks on its legs, using them as arms and using it's extra parts as it's legs. Appearance The Withered is a collection of the withers except Golden Freddy. It is similar to The Beast who is a collection of the nightmare animatronics. Withered Freddy is a dark brown bear and appears as first head, he has a darker brown color. He also has faded light gray eyes and long eyebrows. His top hat is black and in a clean good condition. Withered Bonnie is a blue and light blue rabbit animatronic and is the second head, which is in a withered state. His face has been completely ripped off, but keeps the lower jaw. He has teeth on his lower jaw, and red endoskeleton eyes. Withered Chica is a yellow chicken animatronic with eyes and purple irises. She is the third head. She has long eyelashes along a broken jaw and her endoskeleton teeth are visible. Withered Foxy is a red fox and the fourth and final head on The Withered. Foxy has yellow eyes which can be seen on his right eye. A black eye patch appears on his left eye. He has a large hole in the left side of his head, his left ear is fully endoskeleton as it has no fur on it. The Withered's body is a normal endoskeleton and the heads appear on the top of it's head in the order from left to right as Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy. Behavior The Withered's Behavior: The Withered's movement pattern is as follows: CAM 05 CAM 15 CAM 09 The Withered is first active on Night 7. It first appears on CAM 05. It then goes to CAM 15 and then goes to Cam 09. He can be seen running down the CAM 09 camera. After he leaves CAM 09, the player must go to the left hallway and flash their light at The Withered. Afterward, check the Pirate's Cove as he will appear with the curtains gone. You must stare at him until he leaves. Not staring at him will result in the player's death, ending the night. Nights The Withered is active on Night 7 to Night 15 however is not active on Night 5 and is not active along with everyone except Puppeteer and Nightmare at 4:00 AM on Night 6. Category:Hybrids